Jitterbug
by Payson-Nicky-forever
Summary: "Relax, Airhead. It's just me." He smiles when he recognizes her voice. The son of Jupitor looks up, and his heart does a little tap dance in his chest when he sees her. Jeyna Alphabet Challenge - J


**Part of the Jeyna Alphabet Challenge. Thalia, your word is at the bottom.**

**Also, check out my forum. Search 'Jeyna vs. Jasper' in the forum search.**

* * *

_Jitterbug_

If Lupa could see Camp Jupiter at this moment, she would eat the two newly chosen praetors alive, spit them up, and _then _feed them to the rest of her pack. The Principia, only days ago a war room, is now adorned with streamers and balloons. An old, 1950s song is blasting from speakers, and kids all around are dancing the Jitterbug. Over thirty tables with six chairs at each line the walls, and, save for the snack table, the rest of the enormous room is now a dance floor. There is a giant banner hanging from the rafters that reads, **Suck it, Krios! **Not very mature, but that is what happens when the Venus children let the Mercury children help with decorating.

Jason Grace is sitting at a table in the back of the room, trying to blend in with the wall. Since his arrival, every demigod and legacy in the legion has tried to talk to him, shake his hand, or get a lock of his hair. Jason flinches when he hears the approaching footsteps, trying to hunker below the table to get out of sight.

"Relax, Airhead. It's just me."

He smiles when he recognizes her voice. The son of Jupiter looks up, and his heart does a little tap dance in his chest when he sees her. Reyna's black hair is curled over one of her shoulders, falling so perfectly Jason _knows_ it was Gwen's styling and not hers. She is even wearing a little black cocktail dress, but has obviously ditched the heels somewhere between her villa and the Principia, as they are hooked between two of her fingers.

"You look amazing," he says honestly.

Reyna scoffs, and rolls her dark eyes. "Please," she groans, pointing to the dress and hair while holding up her high heels with her other hand. "I look like Barbie, or rather Gwen, threw up on me."

Jason chuckles. "I think you look perfect." He stands up now, grabbing one of her hands as soon as he is on both feet. "But then again, I always think you look perfect."

Reyna actually blushes, averting her eyes to _anywhere_ besides the blond-haired boy standing in front of her. "Thanks," she manages to stutter out after a moment of silence in which she stares at the dancing. They are divided into two groups, dancing perfectly in time with each other.

He smiles again, taking her other hand in his as well. Her hands are not soft like every other girl's hands he has ever held. Reyna's are a lot like she is. Petite and slight from a distance, powerful and strong up close. His hands are nearly twice the size of hers, but Jason knows that if they have a contest to see who can crush the other's hand first, she will win.

"Reyna," he says, breaking the somewhat uncomfortable silence that had fallen upon them after her last word. She looks back at him. Obsidian eyes meet blue, and for a moment his words are lost in his throat. She uses nothing but her eyes to tell him to go on, finally say what they have both been holding back for far too long. He continues after taking a deep breath, "Rey, I l-"

"Come on, guys!"

They nearly jump apart at the sound of Dakota's drunken voice, and Jason is pretty sure Reyna is thinking about beheading the son of Bachus right in the middle of the party. Dakota, too drunk to care, continues. "This is a par-_tay_! We've worked hard killing Titans, and now it's time to let loose!"

Gwen runs over, high heels clicking on the marble floor, the murderous glare on her face rivaling Reyna's. "What are you doing, you idiot?" Gwen snaps at him, nodding from Jason to Reyna and back again several times. "Can't you see you're interrupting?"

"What? Them? They have all the time in the world to suck each other's faces off." He grins at the two praetors. "But I'm not going to be able to keep the DJ playing the Jitterbug much longer. So," he says, linking his arms with Gwen and Jason's, wisely choosing to let Jason grab Reyna's. "Dear friends of mine, may I have this dance?"

All three smacked the back of his head.

* * *

**So, this totally sucked. But, I mean, come on, Jitterbug! WTF, Pipes?**

**Here's the list of everyone doing the Challenge and their stories:**

_**1. Me - Aftermath, Jitterbug**_

_**2. I am Thalia daughter of Zeus - Balloons**_

_**3. I am Hazel daughter of Pluto - Crayon**_

_**4. Daughter of the Earthshaker - Diaper**_

_**5. I am Athena daughter of Zeus - Enemies**_

_**6. I am Kayla daughter of Apollo - Footsie**_

_**7. BlackSCrazy - Gargoyle**_

_**8. I am Reyna daughter of Bellona - Haystack**_

_**9. IamPiperdaughterofAphrodite - Iodine**_

_Here's the rules for the contest (copied from 'Aftermath') :_

-We'll go through the alphabet choosing each other's words as we go. I just did 'A', so the first person to PM me or review saying they'd like to compete will get their 'B' word from me. Then when they post their story, they will give the 'C' word to the next person on the list.

-There will be a limited number of people to compete. I want to ensure that every author get to post at least three stories, so maybe 8? If you and another author want to work together in the contest, that's perfectly fine. Just make sure to let me know!

-All of the one-shots entered _must_ be Jeyna. Jasper or Leyna may be included, but only as a drama-angst starter. Non of the stories can end with Jason picking Piper over Reyna, or Reyna (for whatever deluded reason, they've never met!) dating Leo.

-To join the contest, you must PM me before the next person posts 'B'. After that, the contest is no longer open.

-You must review every story in the contest if you are part of the contest. It's common courtesy, people.

-Stories must be one-shots over 500 words.

-You have 5 days from the day you get your word to post your story.

-Stories can be future, past, present, or AU as long as all characters used as kept in character.

-After we get to Z, I'll post a poll on my profile with all 26 stories on it. Everyone can vote for their favorite, and the author who wrote that story wins!

**Also, check out my forum. Search 'Jeyna vs. Jasper' in the forum search.**

**Thalia, your word is 'Karma'**


End file.
